Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5}{k} + \dfrac{-2}{k}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{5 - 2}{k}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{3}{k}$